the after story of loud house
by Thefanoffanfiction 2017
Summary: I'm sorry guys I promise I am really doing a rewrite as you read. my story will be longer and better written this time. Around when this summary is taken down for a real one I'll actually be done.
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY GUYS SORRY ABOUT THE BIG CLIFFHANGER BUT YOU KNOW THAT THIS NEEDED TO BE DONE SO HERE IS CHAPTER 1 (REWRITE)**_

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

It's been hectic month in the loud house. First was that Lincoln was disowned by the family, second was that he started to do drugs, and third Lincoln's sisters wouldn't talk to him. Like this evening it was quiet in the house well quiet for Lincoln because every time he left his room his sisters seem to be avoiding him.

Today he had enough of the silent treatment so he gets up and out of his room to go to his eldest sister in the house which was Lori. As he walks to her room he discovers that she is not there, so then he looks around main floor of the house and he finds her in the living room watching a movie while being on her phone.

"What did I do to you all to make you guys so mad and cold to me?"

Lori unknown to her younger brother's existence she jumped at the sound of his voice. "W-what do you mean Lincoln?" She stuttered as she looked away with a blush but to Lincoln this seems like disrespect and sees it as a form of punishment.

"Lori you and everyone else have just stayed away from me for the past month. You don't look at me, you don't talk to me, and from what I see you don't even seem to notices my existents. I just want to know what I did wrong to make all you mad at me and to find a way to fix it."

Lori is in a state of shock her beloved thought of them giving him some space as them being mad. After a while of not answering he starts to get mad and irritated that she won't look at him or even answer him. After a few minutes his patients got too low for him that when Lori tried to answer him he ignored her.

"Listen link we aren't mad at you w-" that's when he snapped and interrupted her mid-sentence. "YOU KNOW WHAT STAY MAD AT ME OR WHAT EVER I DONT FUCKING CARE I GOING TO CLYDES!"

When he was finished yelling at Lori he ran upstairs to his room. As he enters he slams the door and locks it. After the adrenaline rush stopped he collects his thoughts and starts to get his stuff but instead of a pair of clothes he had a suitcase full of clothes, a butterfly knife, money, and water. When he look around his room he is constantly reminded of his mistakes because his parents disowned him last month for something he did to protect his elder sisters.

They were there and he thought that his sisters might have got his back, but they just stayed away from him even his best friend Clyde did. After all this time he didn't care anymore all he needed and wanted to do is leave. He's had a long and painful month so he thought he needed a break from his social, love, and family life. So he grabs the suitcase hefted it over his window and he let go to see the case fall into the bushes beside the house.

With that done he goes back to grab his other cloths that he set aside but as he reaches for it he looks down to finds some blood on his sleeves he scowls at the memory of the steel entering and slowly moving across his skin. He remembers the pain 'the pain it was so sweet so calming and soothing.' But the memory fades as he pulls up his sleeves to see the many scars that are already there and healed,

"damn I forgot about this one and it's the deepest so far."

He looks around his room until looking for something then he remembered where he put it. He pulls out a box that was under his bed and opens it, all he sees is a clean and sterile knife ready to do anything but he ignored it as he went for the bandages. After finding them walks to his desk and starts to treat the self-inflected wound by putting hydrogen peroxide on the cut. As he done before he has to clench his teeth as he pores it into the wound but then he puts on a band aid that was about the size of his palm on it then he changes his shirt and put the bloody one in his hamper. He then grabs the clothes that he picked out and walks out of his room little did he know that a pair of wide eyes and a camera where looking through his vent. He goes around to the side of his house to get his case and walked down the road to his favorite part of the dark woods.

"Man its cold out here i hope i make it in time."

 _ **HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHANGES AND THE GRAMMAR CORRECTION**_


	2. Chapter 2

**here is chapter 2**

*dragon ball announcer* last time on the loud house Lincoln had a talk with his eldest sister and he got hot headed and started to do things now this time we will see what he will do next.

BEFORE LEAVING

As Lincoln walked down the stairs to the front door he thought no one will care that I left. i was already hated by everyone maybe they will adopt and get a better son. as he reached the door a voice said "where are you going linc?" he jumped when he heard his younger sister Lucy," I'm going to clydes to spend the night" he was about to open the door when he heard Lori yell,"LINCOLN WHERE ARE YOU! Please just listen to me." But before Lucy had the chance to grab him, he grabs the doorknob and bolts out the door. As he runs to the side to the side of the house to grab the case he threw down.

AFTER

After that he runs and he doesn't stop he just keeps running until he was a few blocks from his house.

"well that was close." he smiled after he caught his breathing in order. he then starts to walk but before he could do anything else his stomach growled. "well i did miss lunch and dinner today might as well see what I can get with the money I have." he looks around and sees a dinner that was across the street. "well might as well it's better than nothing" he walks over to the dinner and counts the money that was in his wallet he had 25 dollars and 64 cents so he walks in and sits in the chair that was at the counter then the waitress came over and asked, "what can i get for you honey?" he looks at the menu and asks," how about a bacon burger and a root beer." she smiled and said "sure honey." she writes it down and puts it on the rack. While Lincoln waited for his food he pulls out his phone to check the time it was 8:57 he then goes to his chrome account and starts to look threw his secrete account on his Facebook and types 'just left the "house" and eating at a dinner ordered a burger and now waiting. he posts the update as soon as it was uploaded he saw the waiter bring a plate. "anything else for you honey?" he looks at her "no miss i don't need anything."she smiles and leaves he looks at the receipt and saw the price "at least i can still get food tomorrow" he digs in

5 minutes later he was done. He then paid the waiter what he owed and left. As he continued to walk to his place of peace and quiet , a place that always kept him relaxed and a place that no one knows about it.

couple of minutes later he was there, as he goes to it he realized that there wasn't much to see. It was just a tree house that was way to deep in the woods but Lincoln didn't mind. he sits down on his bean bag chair that he bought with the work money he got from mowing lawns and cleaning gutters. he had his comic books and even a radio not one of those that had an alarm on it, it was a hybrid that was a am/pm radio with a cb radio he liked it. he turns on the cb radio but nothing happened so he then pulls out a knife that was under the floorboards, after that he grabs a little table and starts singing the chop chop song. after a while he was bored he got about 200 chops in under 2 minutes so he looks at his radio and puts on the Elvis duran show and he slowly falls asleep

FEW HOURS LATER

he wakes up to the sound of his phone going off. he pulls it out and saw 17 texts and 29 missed calls. they were from most of his family so he called them back. *RING RING* on the second ring Lori answers before she could talk he moved the phone from his ear knowing what was about to happen."WHERE IN THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU AT LINCOLN, I HAVE BEEN CALLING FOR THE PAST 3 HOURS" he keeps the phone away from his ear but answers her "i'm fine i'm at Clyde's house." "really then who's this" he hears the sound of movement on the other side of the phone "um... linc where are you" he cursed himself for not thinking about that,"i'm where i want to be and where everyone wants me to be."

"and where is that at linc?"

"why would you care i'm gone and i might not come back so just leave me alone." he was about to hang up when he heard Lori yell into the phone "LINC WAIT..." he waited "come home we miss you please" he looked at the time it was almost midnight. "alright I'll come home but i'm going to stay here because i'm just too tired to walk home now. so just wait until tomorrow it's too dark and my phones at 12%"

"okay linc i trust you just please come home tomorrow"

"Okay i will Lori goodnight" he ends the call and goes back to sleep. Lincoln was just sleeping in his bean bag chair when he woken up to the sound of his C.B. radio going off 'Lincoln... come in Lincoln.' he remembered that voice it was Clyde.

"what do you want?"he asked groggily as he picked up the receiver.

"linc i have been trying to to get a hold of you for the longest time."

Lincoln just remembered where he was and instantly looked at the floor. A smile made it's way on his face the first time in weeks.

Lincoln you there buddy?"

"yeah just thinking what to do today."

"didn't you say that you were going home today?"

"yeah i said tomorrow but i didn't say when did 'I'

'yeah i guess but go home today your family's worried about you."

"can you do me a favor C?"

"sure Lincoln!"

"go to my house and tell my sisters i might stay out until dusk but i'll be home."

"you got it."

"roger over and out"

with that he turned the C.B. radio off but turned on the F.M. radio and a song that he liked a lot came on it was called "moth" as the song played he looked at the time on the display it was about 11:48 he pulled the knife out of his desk and pried the plank of wood out that he was looking at while talking to his "best friend". he hoped his stash was still there and as he put his hand through the hole he pulled out a box when he did it again he pull out two smaller boxes and a bong.

"well my day just got better by a whole lot."he said with a smile.

AFTER HE SETS UP

Lincoln was sitting on his bean bag chair with his torch in one hand and the bong in the other.

"okay time to pick how high on cloud 9 I can get."

he looked down at the many bag's. the biggest bag was about ten grams the smallest one was about 3 1/2 gram's. here are the many he had,

Gorilla Glue

Sour Early Girl

BLR

Bloody Kush

Khalifa Kush

Bogalusa Power Plant

Purple Cross

Forbidden

Red Berry Hash

he had to choose between though. he thought and thought and chosen to mash two together. he got forbidden and red berry hash. as he was packing he thought about how he had to get a hit in before going home. after he packed it in he looked at the bong. "oh fuck almost forgot to add the water" he pulled the already pact hit out and put the water in he filled the four chambers he had in it.

"okay now it's time to take a long needed hit." he turned his torch on and put it over the weed and he emptied his lungs and lit it.

FEW MINUTES LATER

Lincoln was so high he felt like he was above the world and nothing could hurt him out there. he got up and took a bigger hit and with that causes it to be cashed the weed. he put the bong on the desk and put most of his weed back. he took Forbidden and a blunt wrap 'black cherry' he though 'my favorite flavor' and he felt a tingle in his arm. he lifted his arm to show his sleeve. after he pulled them up he saw his scars and with him being high and intrigued he took off his shirt he looked down at himself as he saw cuts, bruises, and a few words that were cut into him.

"freak"

"gay"

"unloved"

"unwanted"

"not needed"

"unworthy"

he just stared at them unable to say anything but besides putting his shirt back on, put colon on, and put eye drops on he then climb down and started to walk home.

as he was going home he was thinking about what happened yesterday and he had to come up with a alibi so he can keep his secret hide out as a secret. he just about made it to the driveway when it started to get dark.'well time to face the family.' he thought as he reached for the door knob. he pushed open the door and saw everyone at the kitchen so he just went up to his room and laid down and closed his eyes he knows that it was just a madder of time before they realize he was home. after a few minutes he heard footsteps and a knock on the door.

"Lincoln can we come in?"

"you will anyways even if i say no so yeah come in."

as he heard them enter and look at him.

"so you guys finally come to my room it been about a couple of weeks since you last did that." his tone was bitter and hurt just like when he opened his eyes to stare at them.

"linc we are sorry we just feel..." Lori said as she looked away.

he just looked to the ceiling waiting but after a few minutes he got impatient and he just turned to the wall and told them,"just leave if you got nothing to say." his tone was soft but with a edge to it.

"linc-" Lori started to say when he shot up to look at his older sister with rage, anger, and hurt.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! LEAVE MY ROOM! AND JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!"

his sisters were shocked. there brother never talked to them like that. there were about to step forward when a pillow hit Leni in the face he started to yell again,"LEAVE DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO LEAVE!" he started to reach for more solid things and he cocked his hand back and threw. they moved out of the way of the alarm clock but when they look toward it they found out it wasn't broken in fact it was loge into the wall

"okay lincoln we'll go now." and with that they were gone

He sobbed and went to the box again he pulled out the cleaned knife he lifts up his shirt. After a couple of cuts he had a new word it said "bad brother."

After that he went to the box and cleaned the knife. After he pulled out the hydrogen peroxide put it on the wound. It didn't hurt not anymore he got so comfortable with pain that it felt like it was just pressure. He sighs after he puts on the bandages and pulls out his blunt wraps and starts to crush forbidden into little pieces and wraps it.

"Time to hit the hay." He said as he opens his window and lits it. And he slowly took big hits and exhaled that's when his body went numb before his eyes went heavy when that happened he finished the blunt and puts the Roach into the big bag it was half way full. He hides the bag and lays in bed letting sleep come to him


	3. Chapter 3

hi

It's been about a couple of minutes ce since Lincoln went to sleep. the girls are talking in lori's room. "okay guys we need to talk about Lincoln. He looked mad at us." the younger sisters looked to there eldest sister.

"well that's putting it lightly he didn't just looked mad but he was enraged when you didn't answer him." Lori looked at Lynn "well what did you expect that we tell him our feeling for him. He's our brother and he might say that were disgusting or worst that he hates us."

"that's what you think." Lucy said looking in Loris direction. "what do you mean Lucy?" Lucy pulls out one of Luan's video tapes.

"Some of the answers might be in this but there will be more questions. Also there might be a reason to why he's acting this way." she left the room and went to Luan and Luna's room to the VHS player in there closet. As they came in they saw Lucy fast forwarding until yesterday. "here it is now watch this because we might learn why our brother is this way." the girls nodded and they sat down and looked at the screen Lucy presses play.

VIDEO TAPE

They see Lincoln in his room and that he's looking around as if checking to make sure that he was alone. After he did that they then see him pull out a suitcase. then they saw him push them out the window. they saw his face look confused then they saw him look at his arm. 'the video recorder zooms in.' they see blood a lot of blood on his shirt he pulled it up and pulled out a box. the video couldn't see what was inside but they see bandages and see that he wrap his arm in them.

Lucy pushed stop (much to her sisters protest) (much to her sisters protest) and looked to her sisters. "there might be more but i don't know what's going to happen and something tells me it might be bad." the sisters nodded and looked at the screen worried. Lucy then pushed fast forward to a couple of minutes ago.

they see Lincoln sitting on his bed. thenafter a couple of seconds later he goes under his bed and pulls out his box again 'the video zooms in' they see a knife and he pulls up his shirt. the camera scans his body and they see cuts, bruises, and then words cut into his body. then they see blood run down his body and as the camera focused on the new word,"bad brother" then the video stops.

As the video stopped and the screen turned blank they just stared in disbelief. They couldn't believe what they just saw that their brother was cutting and harming himself. Lori looked to Lucy, "Lucy how long have you kept that camera in Lincoln's vent?" Lucy answered "I just put it there yesterday morning to see what he does in his room." she said as she grabs the tape and hands it to Luan. "here luan you decided what to do with it I can't stand the sight of it. I don't feel well I'm going to bed." she opened the door and left. Lori looked at the door and said, "alright guys Lucy's right it's time to go to bed." they nodded and left. as everyone went to there rooms Lori just laid in bed and thought 'why would he do that to himself?" and she kept thinking it until she fell asleep.

Lincoln was woken up by the sound of his alarm clock going off. he gets out of bed and try's to hit the snooze button but remembers that it's inside the wall so he just pulls the plug. after it went silent he pulled out some clothes that he left and he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

"i hope that everyone is still asleep." he opens his door to check out the hallway to see that everyone's room was dark. after he checks he slips quietly to the bathroom, as he enters the bathroom he turns on the light and closes the door then starts the shower.

"I'm going to take a quick one so i can just go to my spot." he takes off his bandages and jumps in

Out Side

after she heard Lincoln go into the bathroom Lori came outside of her room and entered Lincoln's room to look around.

"i think that he put it under his bed."

she gets down to look under his bed to see the box. she grabs the box and opens it to see a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, lots of bandages, a note, and a clean knife. she grabs the note and puts the box back under his bed and left.

Bathroom

as he got out he put on his clothes and re-bandage his deep cuts. he comes out of the bathroom to his room.

"well might as well go now no need to face my sisters this morning."

he grabs his backpack and goes through his window. as he walks to his spot he passes the dinner again.

"might as well get something to eat."

he enters the dinner and sits in the same seat and waits.

"hey honey you here again?" the waitress asked.

"yeah needed to get out of the house and thought to get a bit of food in me." Lincoln answered with a smile

she smiled back and grabbed her little book and asked,"you want what you ordered yesterday?"

"yeah and also is there anyway to get a job anywhere around here?" he said

she wrote down his order and put it on the rack.

"yeah there is a job opening across the street but you look a little young to start working." she looked him over as she went to get his soda.

"yeah but it's not going to keep me down. might as well start because my parent disowned me, my sisters don't care about me, and my best friend only talks to me if he needs something so i got nothing to lose."

the waitress looks at the boy is shock. a parent would do that to there son?

"why did they disown you for uh..."

he looks at her and smiled with a outstretched hand.

"the names Lincoln Loud miss..." he looks at her name tag,"liberty."

she took his hand and said,"okay mister loud wh-"

"please call me Lincoln and I'll tell you the story after i eat."

she nodded and went to the counter and grabbed his plate."here you go honey eat up and when i come back i want the story promise?" she held out her hand. he took it,"promise" he let go and ate. she went to take other orders.

after a couple of minutes he heard a couple men that came from the bar that was next door. they sit in a booth that was behind Lincoln."hey you come here!" the drunk man on the side said as he pointed at liberty.

she went to them and brought out her notebook"what you be having?" she asked

they looked at her and smiled "how about you?" he said as he grabbed her ass.

she moves his hand away"sir please if you aren't going to order something leave." he just continued to grab.

"come on let's have a little fun?" he reached up and about to grab her breast when a hand grabbed his arm.

"listen here you drunk earthier you go and leave her alone or you order and then leave." the man looked at Lincoln and laughed and said, "and what are you going to do?" Lincoln looked the man in the eye and smiled

"i'm gonna do this." he twisted his wrist hard and they hear a loud pop."AAAAAH you bastard why did yo-" Lincoln pulled his head to the table and said, "now that you have thought about it what will you do?" he held the man's head with his arm.

"okay...o...okay well...leave." Lincoln just let go and let the man leave.

"are you going to order something or what?" he asked as he looked at the mans friends. they just got up and ran from him. he looks to liberty.

"sorry it's just my instinct to help anyone but I'll just pay and leave." he pulls out his wallet and was about to pull out his money when.

"it's okay honey it's on the house thank you Lincoln." she said as she went to the counter. "well thanks i need to go now so see you tomorrow liberty." he reach for the door when she said, "wait my shifts about to end so maybe you want to hang out?" she said as she twirled her hair. "sure but how old are you?" she looked at him

"I'm about 17 how about you."

"I'm 15 years old just let me know when you get off and we can go." she nodded and left

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"okay ready to go lincoln." liberty said as she went outside.

"alright let's go but to let you know where we're going is deep in the woods and that i'm not a psychopath." he said as he started walking.

"how deep in the woods?" she asked as she followed."its about maybe a couple of yards from the main road." he said as he rounded a corner.

"okay i'm going to trust you but if i feel like i'm going to be kidnap i'm going to run." he looked to her, "that's okay we just need to go thru the fence and we will be there in a bit." He smiled and said, "if you're not scared that is."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys i gonna try to make this one long and someone in the review in the last chapter told me to do something and i think i might do it in another chapter but for now im going my way. also sorry there is no limon here but i hope you enjoy the story**

 ** _CHAPTER 5_**

Lincoln was woken up by the sound of his alarm clock going off. he gets out of bed and try's to hit the snooze button but remembers that its inside the wall so he just pulls the plug. after it went silent he pulled out some clothe's that he left and he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

"i hope that everyone is still asleep." he opens his door to check out the hallway to see that everyone's room was dark. after he checks he slips quietly to the bathroom, as he enters the bathroom he turns on the light and closes the door then starts the shower.

"I'm going to take a quick one so i can just go to my spot." he takes off his bandages and jumps in

 **Out Side**

after she heard Lincoln go into the bathroom Lori came outside of her room and entered Lincoln's room to look around.

"i think that he put it under his bed."

she gets down to look under his bed to see the box. she grabs the box and opens it to see a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, lots of bandages, a note, and a clean knife. she grabs the note and puts the box back under his bed and left.

 **Bathroom**

as he got out he put on his clothes and re-bandage the deep cuts. he comes out of the bathroom to his room.

"well might as well go now no need to face my sisters this morning."

he grabs his backpack and goes through his window. as he walks to his spot he passes the dinner again.

"might as well get something to eat."

he enters the dinner and sits in the same seat and waits.

"hey honey you here again?" the waitress asked.

"yeah needed to get out of the house and thought to get a bit of food in me." Lincoln answered with a smile

she smiled back and grabbed her little book and asked,"you want what you ordered yesterday?"

"yeah and also is there anyway to get a job anywhere around here?" he said

she wrote down his order and put it on the rack.

"yeah there is a job opening across the street but you look a little young to start working." she looked him over as she went to get his soda.

"yeah but it's not going to keep me down also might as well start because my parent disowned me, my sisters don't care about me, and my best friend only talks to me if he needs something so i got nothing to lose."

the waitress looks at the boy is shock. a parent would do that to there son?

"why did they disown you for uh..."

he looks at her and smiled with a outstretched hand.

"the names Lincoln Loud miss..." he looks at her name tag,"liberty."

she took his hand and said,"okay mister loud wh-"

"please call me Lincoln and I'll tell you the story after i eat."

she nodded and went to the counter and grabbed his plate."here you go honey eat up and when i come back i want the story promise?" she held out her hand. he took it,"promise" he let go and ate. she went to take other orders.

after a couple of minutes he heard a couple men that came from the bar that was next door. they sit in a bouth that was behind Lincoln."hey you come here!" the drunk man on the side said as he pointed at liberty.

she went to them and brought out her note book"what you be having?" she asked

they looked at her and smiled "how about you?" he said as he grabbed her ass.

she moves his hand away"sir please if you aren't going to order something leave." he just continued to grab.

"come on lets have a little fun?" he reached up and about to grab her breast when a hand grabbed his arm.

"listen here you drunk earthier you go and leave her alone or you order and leave." the man looked at Lincoln and laughed and said, "and what are you going to do?" Lincoln looked the man in the eye and smiled

"im gonna do this." he twisted his wrist hard and they hear a loud pop."AAAAAH you bastard why did yo-" Lincoln pulled his head to the table and said, "now that you have thought about it what will you do?" he held the mans head with his arm.

"okay...o...okay well...leave." Lincoln just let go and let the man leave.

"are you going to order something or what?" he asked as he looked at the mans friends. they just got up and ran from him. he looks to liberty.

"sorry its just my instinct to help anyone but I'll just pay and leave." he pulls out his wallet and was about to pull out his money when.

"its okay honey its on the house thank you linc." she said as she went to the counter. "well thanks i need to go now so see you tomorrow liberty." he reach for the door when she said, "wait my shifts about to end so maybe you want to hang out?" she said as she twirled her hair. "sure but how old are you?" she looked at him

"I'm about 17 how about you."

"I'm 15 years old just let me know when you get off and we can go." she nodded and left

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"okay ready to go lincoln." liberty said as she went out side.

"alright lets go but to let you know where were going is deep in the woods and that im not a psychopath." he said as he started walking.

"how deep in the woods?" she asked as she followed."its about maybe a couple of yards from the main road." he said as he rounded a corner.

"okay im going to trust you but if i feel like im going to be kidnap im going to run." he looked to her, "thats okay we just need to go throw the fence and we will be there in a bit."

 _ **okay guys here is the new chapter and i might try something else in the next one but like always see you guys in the next chapter and also leave suggestions in the review peace out**_


	5. Authors Note

Authors note:i forgot to mention everyone ages so here it is:

Lori-22

Leni-21

Luna-20

Luan-19

Lynn-18

Lincoln-16

Lucy-13

Lana & lola-10

Lisa-8

Lily-5

im sorry that the ages didn't make sense I've been doing a lot lately IRL so i did this really quick by taking this from my other story and slightly move the ages around and i didn't check so (gets on knees and bows) im so sorry please forgive me.


	6. Chapter 5

_**max276: you said you wanted to read more here you go.**_

 _ **The Book of Eli:just keep reading**_

 ** _i know its been awhile so here you go_**

As Lincoln and liberty are walking to his spot in the woods. as she looked around she sees that they we're going a little to far into the woods. she looked at Lincoln and asked, "Hey Lincoln aren't we going to far into the forests?" He turns around to look at her and smiled.

"Yeah but I don't want my sisters to find me so I had to make and use my hide out way into the woods don't worry were almost there." He turns back around and smiled " and speak of the devil here we are."

liberty looked around to see nothing in the vast forest but trees and long grass also it was completely shaded. she stated to get worried.

"ummm... Lincoln i don't think were in the right place because there is nothing here." she said as she reached for something in her bag.

Lincoln turned to her with a small smile and pointed up. "did you look up?" she looked up to see a big tree house that seemed to blend in with its sounding's.

"wooow its so cool." she let go of the thing that was inside of her bag and looked back to Lincoln to ask, "how do we get up there?" Lincoln didn't answer he just pulled on a tree limb and a rope latter came down. he grabbed it smiled and said, "lady's first." as he held the rope latter.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

as they reach inside the tree house liberty looked at how much stuff was in there and how clean it was. "so i guess this is your home away from home?" she looked back to lincoln that was climbing up to the entrance.

"yeah i got everything here food, water, clothes, and pluming." her eyes widened. "pluming, how did you learn to do pluming?" he looked at her and pointed to a door

"thats the bathroom if you wanted to know. and one of my sister's is a handy man and she taught me a thing or two before-" he just looked at the wall and said nothing else for a couple of seconds. he looked at the bong and asked, "anyways do you smoke?"

she looked at him then looked around to see the bong two she smiled and said,"sure what you got?" he smiled back and went to a part of the room and pulled out his knife.

"lets see." he shoved the knife into the floor and pried it open. as he put his hand inside it he pulled out a box. "here it is. now lets see what i got."

as he opens it he see the ones that he didn't smoke for a while. he pulled out a couple and started to name them.

"well i got _Gorilla Glue,_ _Sour Early Girl,_ _BLR,_ _Bloody Kush,_ _Khalifa Kush,_ _Bogalusa Power Plant,_ _Purple Cross_ _, Forbidden,_ _Red Berry Hash_ and a little _OG Kush."_ her eyes twinkled and grabbed the bong.

"well what are we waiting for lets try _bloody kush_ first." she sat down in one of the bean bag chairs and held out her hand.

"well what are you waiting for aren't we going to get high or what?" she winked at him. he nodded and handed the bud to her.

"I'm going to put on some tune." she nodded and started to pack it. he went to the the radio and put it on a station and his favorite song came on.

 _Sweet dreams are made of this_  
 _Who am I to disagree?_  
 _Travel the world and the seven seas_  
 _Everybody's looking for something_

liberty looked up and said,"turn it up thats my song." i was surprised not that meany people like Merlin Manson. i smiled and turned it up and grabbed my torch.

 _Some of them want to use you_  
 _Some of them want to get used by you_  
 _Some of them want to abuse you_  
 _Some of them want to be abused_

as they sat on the bean bags and smoked they learned about each other. liberty learned that Lincoln had ten sister's and Lincoln learned that liberty never met her father and that her mother died last year.

 _Sweet dreams are made of this_  
 _Who had a mind to disagree?_  
 _Travel the world and the seven seas_  
 _Everybody's looking for something_

the more the song went on the more they learned about each other. she learned that lincoln has been bullied and threaten by his classmate's and that he hurt's himself. he learned that liberty was molested by her teachers and classmate's and that she almost took her own life more than once.

 _Some of them want to use you_  
 _Some of them want to get used by you_  
 _Some of them want to abuse you_  
 _Some of them want to be abused_

as they learned about the good and the bad about each other they started to look at each other a bit differently.

 _I wanna use you and abuse you_  
 _I wanna know what's inside you_  
 _Moving on, moving on_  
 _Moving on, moving on_  
 _Moving on, moving on_  
 _Moving on_

she looked to Lincoln. "hey is it okay that i call you linc?" he looked at her and said, "sure you can and do you mind that i call you lib?" she smiled and said, "yeah thanks for listening to me and thank you for letting me get to know you linc." he smiled and grabbed the bong and packed it again. "i hope you don't mind but i switched the bud." she looked at the bong. "what is it?" he handed it to her. "its called forbidden it just makes you feel relaxed and calm." she smiled and took it.

 _Sweet dreams are made of this_  
 _Who am I to disagree?_  
 _Travel the world and the seven seas_  
 _Everybody's looking for something_

as they took hits they started to talk about there favorite things to do. he told her that he used to collect comics and coins also he liked to play video games from time to time. he learned that she liked to go out to party's with friends at the collage's but sense she was molested she didn't go anymore.

 _Some of them want to use you_  
 _Some of them want to get used by you_  
 _Some of them want to abuse you_  
 _Some of them want to be abused_

as he heard that he said, "those bastard's I'm going to kill them." she smiled but then she felt something that she never felt before it was coming from her heart she was starting to get scared.

 _I'm gonna use you and abuse you_  
 _I'm gonna know what's inside you_  
 _Gonna use you and abuse you_  
 _I'm gonna know what's inside you_

she looked to Lincoln. "linc something's wrong with me help me." he shot up and went to her. she was surprised by his quickness to help her that her heart did the same thing again. "whats wrong? are you okay? do you need me to take you to the hospital?" when he asked those questions her heart did it again. she started to get what this feeling was, it was love. "n-n-no I-I'm fine now" she stuttered. he checked her to see that she was fine. he sighed "don't scare me like that you could have given me a heart attack." she nodded and patted next to her. "do you m-mind to s-s-sit n-n-next to me?" he nodded and sat next to her and her heart did it again.

"hey linc?" he looked at her. "do you mind being my-" her face gotten scarlet red and said really fast. "doyoumindbeingmyboyfriend?" she closed her eyes and waited. Lincoln was shocked. he hasn't been asked out sense Ronnie Anne. "ummm... i-i... yeah i want to be your boyfriend as long as you don't mind it being me." he said with a smile. her heart felt like it did a flip in her chest when he said that. she hugged him and said, "thanks linc." he put his arm around her and whispered "you can sleep on the bed i going to be on the chairs." she shot up and said,"no you're not your going to sleep with me." when she realized what she said and blushed, "i mean i can't sleep alone i get flash back's and i start screaming." he nodded and smiled "sure lib if you want me to." she nodded. he put the bong and his stash away and climbed into bed with lib. "night lib." she said night and they both fell asleep.

 _ **okay guys im sorry it took so long but here is the next chapter let me know if you want more like always see you in the next chapter peace**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**loud4x4: thanks**_

 ** _The Phantomhokage: not yet ;)_**

 ** _Ash Sayin: thanks and maybe later in the story_**

 ** _max276: thanks_**

 ** _The Book of Eli: yeah and keep reading_**

 ** _Lusicath: you'll find out ;)_**

 ** _with that said here is chapter 7_**

as Lincoln and liberty laid there asleep liberty started to have her nightmares again. " **NOOOO, GET AWAY! STOP! IT HURTS! STOP!** " She tossed and turned causing Lincoln to wake up and fall off the bed.

"ow what the hell?" then he see liberty and how violently she tosses. after he gets up he goes to hold her and as gently as he can he pull's her into a hug and pats her head gently. then he coos her a little saying, "shhh... its okay you're fine I'm here now. no one will hurt you now. shhh... I'm here now." as he does this she starts to calm down and ease her breathing then she starts to wake up.

"hmmm...linc whats going on." she said sleeplessly as she stretched. he kept holding her and stood up "what? you're going to tell me that you don't remember anything?" she looked at him and tilted her head as she said, "what?" he just smiled and put her back on the bed.

"well you were yelling and screaming about something then you kicked me off the bed." she just sat there trying to remember. he went to the bathroom and washed his face. "anyways i need to get to school today then i got to get home and explain why i missed school yesterday and why i didn't get home." she got up and went to the bathroom and looked at him. "well if you don't mind i want to meet your family." he was so surprised that he dropped the towel he was using. "are you serious i think i told you about my family last night right?" she nodded and washed and dried her face.

"i want to meet them they sound nice and they seem to have some leverage over you."as he heard this he just sighed. "okay if that what you want but can it be later because its going to be chaos when we get there." she nodded and said, "sure how about around 3:50?" he thought for a moment and said, "make it 4:35 just in-case." she nodded and went to the main room.

"now how do we get out of here?" she said as she looked around. "the same way we got up." he said as he put the rope latter down. "okay but how do you put the rope back up here?" he looked at her and said, "you'll see." he went down and held the latter for her.

"okay now that were down here how do you put the rope back up there?" he smiled and pulled on a tree limb they watched it slithered back up. "thats how i get it back up there." she just kept staring. "well i need to head to school are you coming?" she snapped out of it. "yeah but can i just go to your classes mine are-" he remembered what they talked about last night. "yeah you can just don't say anything to my ex." She raised a eyebrow.

"you have a ex?" he shuddered. "yeah lets just not talk about it." she nodded and started to walk to the school grounds.

 _ **AT**_ ** _LUNCH_**

"well at lest you came to school today." Clyde said to Lincoln as they came into the lunch area. "who was that that was sitting next to you?" Clyde asked. "why would you care?" Lincoln asked him as he got his lunch. "well my best-friend has a girl that has been following him sense the start of the-" when Lincoln heard what he said her exploded. "best-friend, **BEST-FRIEND!** YOU CALL YOUR-SELF MY BEST-FRIEND!" he jabbed a finger into Clyde's chest that made him fall down.

"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THEY STARTED JUMPING ME! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THEY STABBED AND BEATEN ME HUH!?" Clyde was speech less he didn't know what to say or do. "IF YOU WERE MY BEST-FRIEND THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE HELPED ME AND NOT TRY TO HIT ON MY SISTER!" Clyde jumped up and said, "now hold on just a min-" Lincoln just pushed him down again.

"NO YOU JUST LISTEN YOU HAVE MADE ME BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE ONCE MY BEST-FRIEND BUT YOU JUST USED ME TO GET CLOSER TO LORI. AND NOW THAT SHE FINALLY BROKE UP WITH BOBBY YOU BACK STAB ME BY TRY TO ASK HER OUT." Clyde couldn't believe this his friend that always had his back could say so many hurtful things. "linc stop its okay." he looked up to see the girl hugging Lincoln. "it's okay linc lets just go to the park." Lincoln was shaking, it wasn't because he was cold or that he was crying it was because of how much rage he had. "Okay lets go." as they were about to reach the school gates they were stopped. "now where do you're going lame-o."

 _ **THE LOUD HOUSE**_

"GIRL'S WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Lori yelled. the girl's were in her room. "alright sis whats up?" asked luna. "well i went to Lincoln's room to see what was in that box." the girl's moved closer to the eldest sister. "well were waiting. what was inside that box?" Lori pulled out a note and said, "i found this and some other things in there but this is the most important."

"Well whats so important about it?" asked Lynn. "well why don't you read it your-self." she gave it to Lisa who read aloud.

 _Dear sisters, mom, and dad_

 _If you are reading this then that mean's that i have killed my-self. the reason that i did this is because i have been bullied for so long._

 _they have stabbed me, jumped me, and they beaten me to the point that i just don't care about life._

 _i will be going to a better place and hopefully i take some of them with me when this happens but if not then I'll be going alone i like being alone. it feels fine to be alone._

 _but as you put me in a coffin just don't look at my body because there were times that i took there word and imprinted them there and i don't want you to see what they said that made me do this._

 _I love all of you and to let you know that now that I'm gone i want you all to promise not to let anyone stop you from being you from being a loud like they have me._

as they heard this they started to cry and they thought, ' _who would do this to our own brother?_ ' then they started to run to school to see if there brother was there.

 _ **alright here you guys go another chapter but if you want to talk to me P.M me or leave a review to let me know what you want to add to this story like always see you guys in the next chapter peace.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**The Book of Eli : Oh that's a _BIG_ ****understatement**

 **Max276 : You got it**

 **Lusicath: Okay here are the answers**

 _ **1) maybe later :)**_

 _ **2)thats what i was going for**_

 _ **3)No you just need to read like eveyone else  
**_

 _ **4)Sure maybe**_

 _ **5)thanks and again thats what i was going for**_

 _ **Ash Sayin: You got it and thanks**_

 **Lawny-Geo soul's friend: you got it and thanks**

 **The PhantomHokage: you'll just have to read**

 **Hey guys here is the next chapter so lets go**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 ** _Last time Lincoln and liberty went to school. Then Clyde tried to talk to Lincoln like he was really his friend. Also when they were where about to go to the park when a voice said, "where you going lame-o?"_**

 ** _The last thing that had happened in the loud house was that Lori found a note in Lincolns box and had to call a sister meeting. Then they started to run to the school to see what was written was actually true_**

 ** _now that you are caught up let the story_** ** _commence_**

Lincoln felt a chill go down his back when he heard the voice. "It's none of your business Ronnie Anne." he said as he turned to look at the Latina. she was a little shorter than Lincoln she only came up to his nose she and had a hour glass figure along with c-cup breast, thick lips, and a big round ass. Today she wore a red hoodie that hugged her in the places that counted with blue short's that made her ass look like it would fall out if she moved the wrong way and black shoes with white laces.

"it's none of my business huh? well for 1) were at school 2) it's lunch time and 3) I'm your girl-friend." Lincoln just scowled at her and said, "Okay were playing that game then lets play. 1) you're not my girl-friend 2)i told you last year that were over 3) why would i still date a egotistical girl for and 4) you are the biggest slut in the school?" she tilted her head and said, "I'm not a slut and why not? you never gave me a reason why you broke up with me and i'm not egotistical."

As he heard her he thought about what to say and some of though somethings might get him put in ISS and beaten up for but he didn't care he was already used to pain the scars on his arms, legs, and body were prof of that. But when he was about to say them he was stopped by liberty right when he opened his mouth.

"i guess you're the EX huh?" she emphasis EX. Ronnie looked at liberty as if she barely realized that she was there. "yeah but who are YOU?" she asked as she poked her chest. "I'm his NEW LOVING AND SUPPORTIVE girl-friend. right lincy?" she asked as she kept looking at Ronnie Anne.

"that's right libby." she turned to him. "why did you change my nickname for?" he look at her and smiled. "well since were dating i thought i might change it a little and you did just call me lincy instead of linc right?" she blushed.

"then is it okay for me to keep calling you lincy?" he smiled and nodded as he took her hand in his then raised it to his mouth to kiss. then with his other hand he raised her chin up to let him kiss her. right as they were about to Ronnie Anne shouted and pointed. "YOU LET HER CALL YOU THAT? WHEN WE WERE DATING YOU TOLD ME TO JUST CALL YOU LINC." he just turned his head to looked at her and said with a shrug, "well you wanted to keep your tough-girl act up."

Right before it could get more out of hand they all heard ten female voices yelling, "LINCOLN LOUD YOU STAY RIGHT THERE!" As they heard this it made them jump. then they looked at the direction the voices came from. as they see who the voices came from all had the same thought ' _It's the loud sisters'_

as they came closer he said to liberty"um... libby stand a few feet back real quick please." she didn't argue with him she moved. Then after a few steps she turned back around to look at Lincoln. Then a girl that was about Ronnie Anne's height with brown hair and a built body made it to him first. she guessed it was Lynn because she wore a jursy with a red number one on the front. but when she studied her she was surprised that she had c-cup breast but not like Ronnie Anne's they were a bit bigger and her ass looked to be way more firm.

 ** _LYNN'S POV_**

as she neared her brother she crouched down low, jumped with her eye's closed and tackled him. she heard him lose his breath and they went down but as they fell she felt something on her lips it felt warm smooth and calming. As she opened her eye's she sees that she's on top of Lincoln with his usually bright colored eye's closed.

 _'what is this feeling on my lips and chest?_ ' she thought then she realized that the feeling that was on her lips was his own and that the feeling from her chest was that his hand was groping her. As she thought about the kiss it made her heart to start fluttering, her arms grow weak, and all she can feel is the warmth of her brother's body as her mind started to wonder into her most darkest place.

 _LYNN'S IMAGINATION_

 _she's entered Lincoln room to find him reading in his boxers again. but as Lincoln looks at her he smiled and said "whats up Lynn you need anything?" she couldn't help her-self any more she started to take off her closes. as she undress in Lincolns room she started to get wet and when she took off her short's she was only left her with only her bra and panties on._

 _she got on her hands and knees to crawl over to him with a seductive look as she got on the bed she asked, "you ready for this bro?" he blushed and with a boner he nodded. As he moved over to her he lightly pets her over her panties right before he pull them down and with this other hand to take off her bra._

 _As he undoes her bra he started to suck on her nipples and softly fondles her along with a light rub against her now exposed clit witch made her cum quickly."oh god lincoln how are you this good?" he just kept going and then slip's his fingers into her cunt to rub the inside of her along with licks her nipple and along with a little bite to her nipple and a pinch to her clortious she cam. HARD._ _"OH MMMMYYYYY **GGGGOOOOODDDD LINCOLN!**_ _"_

 ** _LINCOLN'S POV_**

It was about at that time when Lincoln felt something soft on his lips but also in his hands. as he squeeze's his hand he heard a moan from the warmth from his lips. as he opens his eyes he sees that his older sister Lynn was on top of him and that her eyes were close. he squeeze's his hand to see if he could still use it he heard his sister moan again.

in a flash he pushes her off and stands up. "what the hell was that?" he turned to liberty who was just looking at Lynn with a death glare _'uhhh oooh this might get ugly fast."_ he thought as he dusted him-self off.

 **okay guys here is the next chapter i hope that you like it and how i threw in a little something for you hope that you will stay for the next chapter ^w^ peace**


	9. Chapter 8

_**HEY GUYS ITS BEEN AWHILE AND SORRY HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER IF YOU WANT MORE LET ME KNOW**_

 _ **ALSO I FOUND A STORY THAT I NEVER WRITTEN IF YOU WANT TO READ IT GO TO MY PROFILE AND LOOK AT THE STORY ITS CALLED LINCOLN ADVENTURE IDK WHO WROTE IT BUT I HAD TO REWRITE IT SO CHECK IT OUT PLEASE.**_

 _ **LAST TIME LINCOLN WAS TACKLED BY HIS OLDER SISTER LYNN AND THEY HAD A "ACCIDENT" THEN LYNNS IMAGINATION WENT A LITTLE EXTREME AND FINALLY THINGS START TO GET HEATED UP.**_

 _CHAPTER 9_

 _THE SCHOOL YARD_

 _"_ what the fuck was that? " they turned to look at Ronnie Anne but no one answered her. Lincoln was just dusting himself off when the other loud siblings started to huddle around there brother. "uhh guys whats up?" Lori pulled out a piece of paper and hands it to him. "this is whats up twerp."

it was funny that she called him that because now he was almost as tall as her. he grabs the paper and reads it after that he looks at them. "how did you get this?" he said as he puts it in his pocket.

"we got it from your box that you keep under your bed." Lucy said in her strangely even tone. "yeah but thats beside's the point who has been bulling you bro?" luna said as she takes out her bass.

"UHHH... HELLO LINCOLN AND LYNN JUST KISSED AND I THINK SHE JUST WET HERSELF!" Ronnie Anne said as she poke's Lynn's arm. Ronnie was right Lynn shorts were soaked and she had a look that seemed like she had the greatest orgasm in her life.

Lincoln just went over to Lynn and whispered something in her ear that made her jump up with a intense blush. "well now that your up Lynn could you tell our male sibling and us why your shorts are so wet?"Lisa asked but she already knew the answer. Lynn got up quietly and started to go to the gym and the whole time she was just quit.

"hey lincy i think a introduction is in order." said a voice behind lincoln. "i guess so." he turned around and pulled the girl that was behind him "sisters i got a announcement!" the sisters just looked at the girl then they studied the girl she was a little taller then Lynn maybe a inch or so, she had a C-cup bust, a hour glass figure, and to top it all off she had white hair like there brother. "This here is my new girl-friend liberty."

 _THE GYM_

Lynn just finished cleaning her self. " _i wonder if linc thinks that im weird now_ " she thought as she started to get dressed. "Well what do we got here?" said a voice from behind her. she turned around to give whoever a right hook but the person just caught it and smiled.

"now now why don't we have a little fun huh?" she just made a face that said that she was thinking but she just threw a left hook and he grabbed it and sighed and pinned her arms to the top of her head. but before he could let go she brought her foot full force to his weak spot.

his eye's widened then he let go of her to grab his crotch. "that is not how you ask a girl out." she said as she grabbed her shoes and left the locker room but she was tackled by two other people one big and the other small. "were not done yet." the biggest grabbed her legs and the smallest grabbed her hands. "keep her down were going to teach this bitch a thing or two." said the ring leader.

she took a big breath and yelled only one word " _ **LINCOLN**_ **!** " it was as if time stopped for a moment then they heard it a roar of anger, pain, and killer intent.

 _THE SCHOOL YARD_

Lincoln was bombarded with questions after he introduced his girl-friend liberty. "hold up guys i cant understand you." they went quiet he took a deep breath and said, "okay one at a time what do you want to know?" Lori went up to him and asked, "how did you guys meet?" he was about to answer when they heard Lynn yell "LINCOLN!"

he told his sister's that if they ever needed him they just have to ask. when they heard this they took full advantage of it. mostly it was Lynn because she always needed a sparing partner but this time was different it was filled with hope, pain, and something that he hoped that would never come from her fear. as he heard her his vision turned from normal, to red, then to black.

( _SISTERS POV_ )

they just heard Lynn yell for Lincoln but something strange happened there brother he was shaking and his breathing became ragged and forced. They never seen there brother act like this. but then it happened he shot his head to the sky and roared as if he was a dragon.

they felt somthing that they never thought they would feel from there brother fear. they were about to talk to him when he ran to the gym.

 _GYM_

the boy's were still for a moment then they went back to Lynn. "well well looks like no ones coming." he said with a smile as he grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. with a smile he pulled down her shorts and said, "now just relax " she had her eyes closed waiting for them to rape her.

but it never happened instead she felt the weight that was on her arms and leg leave along with a couple of grunts of pain. "Lynn are you okay?" she heard someone say. "yeah bro im okay." she was about to pull down her shirt when Lincoln stopped her. "don't i don't want you to see what i did to them."

she nodded and she felt lincoln put a hand over her eyes so that he could pull down her shirt. then she felt her shorts brought up to her waist. "im gonna take you out side so no peeking." she nodded and closed her eyes. she felt lincoln pick her up with ease and he took her to the others that just showed up.

 _ **AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE AND I CAN GET YOU GUYS OFF MY BACK PEACE**_ **=^-^=**


	10. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING FOR A WHILE AND I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO FOR AWHILE BECAUSE OF TEST SO BE FORGIVING UNTIL TH- *LOUD BOOM***

 _ **?:HEY WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO**_

 _ **THEFANOFFANFICTION: *whispers* dame he found me i told him to wait until after the tests.**_

 _ **?:I KNOW YOU'RE HERE NOW YOU ARE GOING TO WRITE SO THAT I CAN TALK TO MY SISTERS**_

 _ **THEFANOFFANFICTION: if you guys can just be a little bit quiet i'm going to start the sto-*BOOM**_

 _ **?:THERE YOU ARE**_

 _ **THEFANOFFANFICTION: PLEASE LINCOLN I'M STARTING IT**_

 _ **LINCOLN: fine but if you so much as hurt any of my girls i'm going to kick your ass *looks to the readers and smiles* just so that everyone knows he doesn't own loud house*pulls out a knife**_

 _ **THEFANOFFANFICTION: COULD YOU HAVE JUST CALLED LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!?*Looks at the readers* anyway me and him are going to have a little talk *pulls out a dagger* see you later guys**_

 **CHAPTER 10**

 _LAST TIME_

 _she nodded and she felt lincoln put a hand over her eyes so that he could pull down her shirt. then she felt her shorts brought up to her waist. "i'm gonna take you out side so no peeking." she nodded and closed her eyes. she felt lincoln pick her up with ease and he took her to the others that just showed up._

After Lincoln picked up lynn he started to walk to the GYM doors. just as he opened the gym doors he sees his sisters, liberty, and Ronnie-Anne looking at him and Lynn. when they saw the state that they both were in shock. one by how lincoln looked and two how Lynn's clothes look like they were ripped. Lincoln just kept walking to the main building, "well are you coming or not?" he said. they just followed him. about half way there they started to ask questions until the made it to the nurse's office. "now if you guys can just wait outside for a bit i need to check on her." they nodded and left.

"okay Lynn you can open your eyes now." she nodded and slowly opened her eyes. when she saw her brother she was shocked by how he looked. His shirt was covered in blood. As she stared at him, he grabbed her hand and asked "are you okay they didn't hurt you too bad now did they?" she shuck her head. He brought out a bag from a closet and opened it.

"Here are some clothes for you. Sorry if they're a little too big." she took the bag and opened it to see three sets of his clothes. She took two of everything out of the bag. "Here bro take the bathroom." before he could argue she poked him and said, "you need to wash yourself off before they see you like that." he looked down at himself to see the state of his clothes. His shirt was literally bathe in blood to the point that it dripped onto the floor, his pants were a little better just not around the knees and the ankles. His shoes were just about the same as his shirt every step he took the floor squeak.

"Alright sis but if you ever need my help you can just yell for me." she nodded and grabbed one of the sets and handed it to him. "You better hurry up by the way our sisters are they already called mom and dad." he nodded and headed into the bathroom to change.

Lincolns POV

As i went into the bathroom i try to remember what happened when lynn was about to get raped by group of boys that were in the girls locker rooms. Then as i close the door to the bathroom it hit me like a flood. Blood fresh blood coming out of flesh after the satisfying sound of bone snapping and the sound of skin ripping. The screams of agony the thrill of almost taking a life of the damned but a sound of hurt coming from the center of the room made him remember his humanity.

 _ **THEFANOFFANFICTION: well me and lincoln finished our little problem *pulls out a knife out of arm***_

 _ **LINCOLN: yeah now stay for the next one* pulls dagger out of leg and does a peace sign***_

 _ **TOGETHER: SEE YOU NEXT TIME**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10**_

 **Ronnie Anne pov**

as i watch my ex boyfriend carry his sister to the nurse like a princess i have to admit that i miss his delicate but firm touch especially in a certain part of my body. I look inside the Gym and see the mangled bodies of a another ex of mine

"Chad what did you do to links sister?" i asked him not buying the whole passed out look.

"I just did what you told me to her to the point that she just breaks." he said as he looked at the other two."i'm glad that i just played dead when he first hit me or i would of ended up like them."

You're probably wondering what lincoln did in his rage induced small one that was holding her legs had both his legs in a way that they shouldn't and his arms were so broken you could see the bone. His chest was barely rising and falling and his face was... Lets just say even plastic surgery wouldn't help him now.

The bigger one was one the same boat but one thing could be clear on the big one he had been cut and stabbed multiple times in hazardous areas with ...PENCILS AND PENS.

"Yeah i'm not doing that again because by the look on his face it looked like he was just flinging the things around. I hate to see him be clear minded and try to do that."

"FUCK i forgot to tell you this but when it comes to his sisters he is highly overprotective especially around Lynn and apparently _LIBERTY_ to." i spat out the whores name like a teaspoon of cinnamon.

"What made him like this?" chad asked me. "It happened the same day that he was disowned.

 **LINCOLN POV**

As i came out of the nurse's bathroom in a new white hoodie black pants and red low tops. As i entered the room i see lynn still changing. When you see lynn you think that she's just a flat chested girl with a athletic build but what you don't see is that she wraps everything up real tight so that they don't get in her way.

What she really looks like from what i see is that she has high B to low C cup breast and a nice round plump ass that looks like you could just smack it and it would send waves. Not that she's fat no she just does squats every now and then. Unknown to me my second head wanted to get in between them. 'No bad lincoln your sister was almost raped by three guys.' that did it he was his soft self again.

 **AND DONE YOU WONDERED WHEN I WOULD START TELLING YOU ABOUT HOW HE WAS DISOWNED WELL YOU HAVE TO WAIT BUT DO NOT WORRY MY YOUTHFUL READERS I WILL GIVE YOU THE ANSWERS SOON**

 **T.F.F.F: you know i could just go back and rewrite the last two chapters so that lincoln arrive late.**

 **Lynn: sorry wi-(grabs her mouth)**

 **T.F.F.F: dont do that nod if you understand**

 **Lynn:(nods)**


	12. authors note 2

okay i finished redoing what i could now i will upload with in 2 weeks so be prepared


End file.
